WataMote Volume 02 Special Edition
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Tomoko leaves to go out shopping as her mother reminds her that her father will bring home cake. Tomoko promises to return before dark. She enters a game store and decides to try a "BL" or "boy love" game even though she really is not into the genre. By buying the game, Tomoko gets the chance to win a prize. She wins Third Prize: "Super Vibration" or a hand-held "personal massager!" Once home, she starts playing the Naked Butler game and uses the massager on her neck. It relaxes her to the point where she falls asleep with the game still on. Her father comes home late, and his wife tells him that their children "are already. . ." implying they are in bed. Her father opens her door to find her fast asleep on the floor, holding her running vibrator, with her game on her large monitor. Without a word, he tucks her into bed. Around 2 A.M. Tomoko wakes up somewhat surprised to be in bed. She looks out the window to see snow falling. She thinks, "Merry Christmas." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Mrs. Kuroki *Mr. Kuroki *Tomoki Kuroki (mentioned) Trivia *This chronologically takes place after Chapter 9. This chapter ends with a wish for a "Happy New Year" to the readers. *In this chapter, Tomoki is called Tomotaka by his mother. *First appearance of Tomoko’s father. *This chapter is adapted into Episode 4 of the anime. Cultural References *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yaoi "BL"] refers to the "Boy Love" (やおい・''yaoi'') genre. *The "X'''" of the "Master X Butler" on the game's cover refers to the relationship between the two which is wonderfully explained in the previous link. *Christmas' is a very popular holiday in Japan for the majority who are not Christian. Tomoko buying a cross for the season does not reflect her religious beliefs, if she has any. In a later chapter, her family will eat from Kentucky Fried Chicken. Memorial Moments *Tomoko's father walks in on her while she sleeps on the floor with the "Super Vibration" in hand and the ''Naked Butler game is still playing. This is a very popular scene in the adapted anime. Beyond the obvious comic moment, like her mother in chapter 17, her father does not "freak out" or in anyway embarrass Tomoko, nor does he nor her mother later mention it. *Tomoko does know of the WataMote Wiki unapproved uses of a "handy massager," but, being a good girl, she uses it as a massager. Quotes *“Is this what I should be doing on the holy night of Christmas Eve? I'm going to stain your suit in blood Santa!!” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Prize.png|WataMote Wiki advises that use of this in a manner other than as a "handy massager" violates its warranty. Tomoko_WataMote_Wiki_Approved.png|Tomoko uses her hand-held massager in the WataMote Wiki approved fashion. Good girl! Tomoko_Uses_Massager.png|Tomoko fell asleep using her hand-held massager in a WataMote Wiki Approved fashion! Tomoko_Dad_Carry.png|Tomoko's Father shows understanding. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 2